Offshore structures in ice-infested waters have to resist environmental forces posed by wind, waves, currents, earthquakes, and ice. Double cone shell structures represent a very promising concept. Arctic gravity base structures require large foundation areas to resist potential ice-induced sliding and overturning. The double cone shell can be designed for adequate strength to resist concentrated ice forces without requiring the central core structure. By eliminating the core of the structure, we minimize the volume of material and cost of the structure.